Why Not?
by Jia
Summary: Konnnichi-wa! Yet another Harry/Hermione from yours truly. Song fic to Hillary Duff's "Why Not?". Somewhat fluffy fic for the weekend. Enjoy and R/R, onegai! *Jia*


A.N. - Konnichi-wa, minna! This little fic popped into my brain during, of all classes, Anatomy. I dunno why, but I couldn't sleep until I wrote it, so, here it is! As with all my fics, this is Harry/Hermione, with mucho fluff. Also, because I couldn't figure out italics onff.net, all lyrics are in between the stars. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns Harry, Hermione, and Hogwarts. 'Why Not' is property of Hillary Duff, from the Lizzie McGuire Movie Soundtrack. I own the plot..and, perhaps someday, Daniel Radcliffe as well. (Don't I wish.?)  
  
The darkness seemed to swirl around him as he sprinted through the Hogwarts grounds. He saw nothing, heard nothing. . . nothing except the beating of his heart and the sound of his own ragged, gasping breath. He seemed to remember a time when everything was perfect. . . or, as close to perfect as life can be when you are the boy-who-lived. *You think you're going nowhere, when you're walking down the street. Actin' like you just don't care that life could be so sweet. Why you wanna be like that, as if there's nothing new?*  
  
Harry Potter collapsed then, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, his raven locks strewn about, wildly tossed by the wind. Panting, he attempted to catch his breath. He was beginning to forget what he had been running from in the first place.  
  
*You're not fooling no one- you're not even fooling you! So walk a little slower, and open up your eyes. Sometimes it's so hard to see the good things passing by.*  
  
"Harry! Harry, stop!" Hermione Granger, his best friend of soon- to-be seven long years had finally caught up with him. Harry had known that she would come after him, for that is how things had always been.  
  
*There may never be a sign, no flashing neon light. Telling you to make your move, or when the time is right.*  
  
She immediately dropped down beside him, wanting nothing more than to take him in her arms, kiss him senseless, whap him upside the head. . . anything and everything she could possibly do to ease his pain. It broke her heart to see him this way. . . whoever or whatever had hurt him so was going to pay. She was going to make sure of it.  
  
*So- Why not take a crazy chance? Why not do a crazy dance? If you loose the moment, you may loose a lot.*  
  
Harry looked at her suddenly, as if seeing her in a completely new light. He had subconsciously known for years that he liked her. In fact, he had known since the end of fourth year when she had kissed him. But no, she couldn't possibly like him like he liked her. He, who had caused her so much pain. . .  
  
*So why not? Why not?*  
  
She held her arms out to him, knowing that, right now, Harry needed comforting, not yet another problem to add to his already overlarge load. If she were to tell him that she loved him, perhaps. . . no. He couldn't possibly like her like she liked him. It was too much to ask of him.  
  
*You always dress in yellow, when you wanna dress in gold. Instead of listening to your heart, you do just what you're told.*  
  
He quickly moved into the safety and comfort of her arms, burying his head in the crook of her shoulder. Harry savoured this feeling; all the sensations that came with being held this close by the one you truly love. 'I wonder. . .'  
  
*You keep waiting where you are, for what you never know. . .*  
  
'Screw it, Ron. You've had your shot.' Harry thought. 'Now, it's my turn.'  
  
*So, let's just get in your car and go baby, go!*  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She looked down as she heard Harry's deep alto voice. As always, the sound sent chills down her spine. 'Mustn't get exited, now. You've heard him say your name everyday now for almost seven years.'  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
*So- Why not take a crazy chance? Why not do a crazy dance? If you loose the moment, you may loose a lot.*  
  
'Here goes nothing. . .'  
  
Harry, now sitting next to her, took her face gently in his hands and gazed deeply into her eyes, searching for any sign that she wanted him to stop. Finding none, he slowly lowered his lips to hers.  
  
*So why not? Why not?*  
  
*Oh- I could be the one for you. . .Oh, Yeah! Maybe yes, maybe no. Oh! It could be the thing to do. What I'm saying is you gotta let me know.*  
  
Their lips met in their first ever kiss. Fireworks exploded, trumpets sounded. and Harry was reminded of a song he had once heard in the Muggle world. In Harry's frame of mind, it fit their situation perfectly.  
  
*You'll never get to heaven. . . or even to L.A. If you don't believe, there's a way.*  
  
'Now there's a way. . .' Harry ran his tongue over Hermione's lips, successfully deepening the kiss. 'As long as Hermione's with me, there's a way.'  
  
*So why not take a star from the sky? Why not spread your wings and fly?*  
  
For the first time in her life, Hermione felt whole; as if the piece of her that had been missing had finally been returned. 'Too true. . . Harry's been missing, and now that I've got him, I'm never letting go.'  
  
*It might take a little, and it might take a lot. But why not? Why not?*  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
*Why not take a crazy chance?*  
  
For the second time that night, she responded. "Yes, Harry?"  
  
*Why not do a crazy dance?*  
  
"I. . . I love you, my Hermione."  
  
*If you loose the moment, you might loose a lot.*  
  
"I love you too, Harry. I always have."  
  
*So why not?*  
  
'Yes, why not?' Thought Harry later that night, as he lay in bed holding Hermione lightly against him. 'Great advice. . .' And he drifted off to sleep, content with the world once again; for now that he had Hermione, the future once again looked bright.  
  
*Why not?* 


End file.
